dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe)
' ' ' Before ' Becoming Poison Ivy Holding a PhD in botany from the University of Gotham, Pamela Lillian Isley was once employed by Chez Gerard, a cosmetics firm, as a research chemist in charge of developing new perfumes. She also offered a weekly lecture series at the university on rare and extinct plant species. ' Batman : The Animated Series Pretty Poison' Years before this episode takes place District Attorney Harvey Dent cleared some land of wild flowers to build a new prison called Stonegate Penitentiary. This caused a rose called the Wild Thorny Rose to almost go extinct except for one which was saved by Pamela Isley. Isley blamed Harvey Dent for this and called him a murderer. Years later Pamela Isley started to date Harvey Dent only so she could exact her revenge. While at dinner with Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne, Pamela kisses Harvey and walks off. Seconds later Harvey passes out and is taken to the hospital where it is revealed he was poisoned. Batman investigates and finds out that the poison comes from a rose called the Wild Thorny Rose but also discovers it is extinct. Batman suspects Pamela and tracks her to a green house where he discovers she poisoned Dent and that she calls herself Poison Ivy. After their battle Batman is about to fall to his death when he reveals he has the last Wild Thorney Rose and trades it with Poison Ivy for the antidote for her poison. In the end Harvey was saved and Poison Ivy was locked in Stonegate. Fear of Victory In this episode Poison Ivy is briefly seen in Arkham Asylum. ' ' Dreams in Darkness 'Poison Ivy appears as Batmans hallucination created by Scarecrows Fear Gas. '''Eternal Youth '''In this episode Poison Ivy poses as the owner of a spa to get revenge on several millionaires who were responsible for destroying the rain forest. '''Almost Got 'Im ' In this episode Poison Ivy meets up with Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc and Penguin to play poker. Each villian tells a story of how they almost killed Batman. Poison Ivy placed poison gas inside pumpkins on Halloween, which went off when lit. When most of Gotham City started to feel the efects of the gas, Batman went to investigate. There, Ivy attacked Batman with the gas, successfully weakended him, and almost unmasked him. However Batman programmed the Batmobile to run down Ivy, and pulled an oxygen mask from his vehicle. Batman subsequently captured Ivy. In the end it was revealed Batman was posing as Killer Croc and set a trap for Ivy, Joker, Two-Face and Penguin. '''Joker's Wild Poison Ivy appears in Arkham Asylum and is being annoyed by the Joker. Harley And Ivy 'When Poison Ivy meets Harley Quinn the two of them team up and go on a crime spree. '''Fire From Olympus '''As Maximilian Zeus is being rolled through Arkham he sees Poison Ivy and believes she is the Greek goddess Demeter. '''Trial '''During Batmans trial at Arkham, Poison Ivy and other villians are part of the jury and when she gets on the stand Ivy says it was Batman who pushed her into a life of crime. '''House & Garden ' Not only has Poison Ivy been released from Arkham, but she's also married to her doctor and setteled down to help raise his two sons. It would appear that Ivy has gone straight and that her old days as a criminal are over. But wealthy bachelors are being struck down by an unknown toxin, leaving Batman to question Ivy's innocence. ''' Harlequinade At the end of the episode when Joker is about to set off a bomb and destroy Gotham, Harley mentions that they can't leave Poison Ivy and their other friends at Arkham Asylum to die. Harley's Holiday '''At the end of the episode Batman and Robin take Harley Quinn back to Arkham and when Harley kisses Batman, Robin looks at Poison Ivy who is in her cell and both of them are shocked. '''Lock-Up Poison Ivy has a cameo in a news report. 'The New Batman Adventures Holiday Knights ' Harley and Ivy decide to have a shopping spree on Christmas Eve so Ivy uses her mind controll lipstick to place Bruce Wayne under her controll and force Bruce to buy theme what ever they want. This goes on for hours but as the lipstick starts to wear off Ivy tries to kiss Bruce however Bruce falls down an elevator shaft and is believed dead. Bruce is still alive and puts on his Bat Suit to track down Ivy and Harley. When Batman catches up to Ivy and Harley a fight starts. In the end Batman uses his graple gun to pull a Christmas tree down which falls on top of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. 'Joker's Millions '''While in Arkham, Harley Quinn believes that the Joker who is now rich will pay her bail and get her out of Arkham. Poison ivy then calls Harley pathetic and shows her a news paper saying that Joker is looking for a new Harley. '''Girls Night Out '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn team up with Livewire and go on a crime spree. The three of them are stopped by Supergirl and Batgirl. '''Chemistry ' In this episode Poison Ivy created plant beings that look like humans to become wives for Gotham's wealthy and steal their money for her. She created a wife for Bruce Wayne as well. In the end Ivy apparently drowns in the ocean. 'Mad Love '''Poison Ivy has a brief cameo in this episode. '''Static Shock Hard As Nails '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn goto the city of Dakota and trick a young Bang Baby (mutant) named Allie Langford aka Nails to join them. Batman and Static team up to take them down and Nails realizes the error of her ways. ' ''' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Gotham Girls Category:Static Shock